User talk:Mr.Brick
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Buildingbricks Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Edit Here is your edit. i joined your wikI! User:Darth henry Hello Mr.Brick. As you may know I am Mr. Minifigure an admin at Brickipedia. I have seen your wiki and it looks awesome except for a few things. I have some concerns with some of your pages that are being directly copied from Brickipedia. I will look to see if this is okay but for now I will be investagating your wiki. I mean know harm whatsoever to your wiki I just would like to let you know. Thanks. Mr. Minifigure hi mr. brick, i was wonderng if you would give me berocrat rights? 12:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) buearocrat is given to the best admins and it means that i can give users rights and that i am slightly more powerfull. 22:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ok but what do you need to know beforetoy change my rights? Buerocrat has all the admin rights plus the ability to grant other users rights. 22:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) yes i will definately ask you if i change anyone's rights. 23:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll definately edit more to night as well as everyday. 23:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) i was wondering if i could give us both rollback? 23:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) first, rollback helps you revert vandalism second, was my burocrat taken away? 23:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi... I joined the wiki. ya I was hello Hello, why is there no chat on buildingbricks?Ninja-squirrel5 02:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) maybe stupid,maybe not can i be a admin? i will never have a chance to be one at Brickipedia and i feel like an outcast. Yeah, can I be admin 2?[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 23:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandilisum sorry about that my account was hacked and my email and facebook was to I will fix it ASAP, thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] re: Fixing it now, thanks [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Long Time, No See Dear Mr. Brick, I have not seen you for a while. How are you? Your wiki is awesome, and you have more users. Guess what... I am almost a mod on Brickipedia. And I am ranked about 50! I havn't seen you on chat there for a while. You should come back and talk to me some time. Or, please leave me a message on my talk page here. 15:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Reply: Long time no see Listen buddy, I am there for you. Is there anything I can help you with? 16:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Reply about the Reply: Ok If you get this, within the hour, respond to me and go on chat here Ok, waiting there maybe chat mod? and? if not,rollback CELEBRATE Hello. I would unblock Mr.Brick but he has been sockpuppeting so he needs the punishment. Tell him though he can in a week come back and edit. :) --''Mr. Minifigure '' 21:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Talk..... chat its Bob can we talk on this wiki's chat? [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Enough! Long i have worked for Brickipedia and this is a bad copy of it! I heard you ban all people except mods here at Buildingbricks! This will never be like Brickipedia! And that was obvious. So,stop this madness! your former helper! i want Hades to know this! RE:Enough! It is obvious you copied, and look at your talk at bricki. -.- liar Wow, all I can say is wow... Listen sir, you are such a liar and a sock puppet. Being mature means, not putting a message on Knight's wiki that destroyed all the work Czech did on an article and tells him to go to hell... Don't be such a 9 year old, but I guess you can't help being the age you are... I so agree with the enough meassages above. Please put on my profile something that says, Inactive. Leave this up to, so the entire world can see it. Thanks and bye, 17:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Here I am to help Hi if you ever need me just go to my talk page tell me talk to you.User:717dif717dif 03:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mr.Brick nice wiki Are you onlineif you are go to the chat.User:717dif717dif 13:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) =Mr.Brick= =Mr.Brick= YOU SUCK!!!! YOU SUCK!!!! I will calm down if... I will calm down if you stop blaming me and copying and pasting articles. I should have never joined your wiki. Tell me, why do we need another English LEGO Wiki?? Tell me,why are you always so rude and ban people for no reason?? Tell me,Why do you copy Articles from Brickipedia?? Tell me,Why do you make Sockpuppets?? Tell me,Why do you lie to people?? Be fair,and i might think different about you. Admin I am ranked 8th or 9th and wondering if I could become admin. I would like to help revert vandalisim. Thanks.[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 23:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC)